Star Wars Fighting for the Throne
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Sequel to Fighting for Love Three Years have passed since Padme fell in love with Obi Wan Kenobi. They are happily married, his brother Anakin, the King's loyal guard. Padme and Obi Wan are expecting their first child. One night tragedy strikes and Padme will find herself not only fighting for her throne but for her family
1. Summary

_"Fighting for The Throne"_

 _"A Sequel to Fighting for Love"_

 _Summary_

It has been three year since King Ruwee held the tournament which reunited his daughter Princess Padme and her true love Obi Wan Kenobi. One year later, Naboo celebrated the wedding of their beloved Princess with her Jedi love whilst his brother Anakin had been promoted to King's Guard.

One year later, Padme and Obi Wan are set to become parents unlike tragedy strikes the family with the death of her father, the King.

Naturally, it should fall to Padme to become Queen but there are those who feel she is still **not** ready and the planet shouldn't have a Queen but another King and Padme intends on fighting for her throne to carry on her father's legacy.

Who are these people who want to ensure Padme **never** becomes Queen and things become more personal for Obi Wan when his own **brother** is arrested on claims he murdered the king!

Will Obi Wan and Padme's happiness be destroyed and will he lose his brother?


	2. Chapter 1 - Tragedy

**Chapter 1: Tragedy**

It was suppose to be the happiness time in Padme's life. She was happily married to the man she had fallen in love with. Her father adored and cared for her dearly. The people loved her and she was six month pregnant with her first child. She was happy and then as if a knife had been plunged into her heart, she was about to lose one of the people who she loved dearly.

It was still dark outside when Padme and Obi Wan heard the rushing footsteps come barging into their chambers. It was his brother and their friend, the King's guard, Anakin, breathless and sadness on his face.

"Anakin?" Padme spoke first "What wrong?" she asks as Anakin attempted to catch his breath before he responded

"It's best you come see for yourself" he tells her "It's your father" he reveals. At the mention of her father, Padme sprung out of bed, grabbing her royal blue robe throwing it over her nightdress and hurried out after Anakin with Obi Wan left with no choice but to follow her

"Anakin, wait!" Padme tried to call out to him but he wouldn't slow down until they had reached her father's chambers. He then slowly stepped aside as Padme stepped into the room. She let out a gasp of horror. She saw her father lying on the bed, gasping for breath, covered in blood as one of the medics attempted to heal him. He looked over at his daughter as she entered

"Padme" he breathed attempting to smile, holding out a hand seeing her rush to take it, grasping it tightly

"Father, what happened to you!" she cried "You can't die" she sobbed as she feels his hand reach out to touch her face,

"My dear, sweet child" he begins to say "You have grown to be a strong, beautiful , young woman I can be proud of and the people will adore as their Queen" he points out as Padme cries shaking her head

"But my child will never know it's grandfather if you die now. Please hold on!" she cries as from the entrance, Obi Wan watched his wife with her father as Anakin stood beside him before he spoke

"They came out of nowhere. How they entered the royal gardens surprised even me. I couldn't sense any disturbance in the force until they attacked us. I fought as many as I could but one managed to slip by me and attack the King" he reveals as Anakin looked over at his brother "I feel they were Sith" he adds as Obi Wan feels a lump in his throat seeing the fear and worry in his brother's eyes

"And I **don't** think we've seen the last of them" he reveals as Obi Wan didn't like how that sounded and swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke

"Why don't I like how you said that?" he asks as Anakin nodded

"I think they want to target the King and his daughter" he answers him indicating Padme who was still kneeling beside his bed sobbing as medics attempted to heal the King. They then all him cough and gasping for air once more as Obi Wan instantly by his wife's side. Had his arms not be holding her up, Padme would have collapsed to the ground

"No!" she cries "No please!" she tearfully pleads however within minutes there was silence as a doctor moved over to the other side of the King's bed, checking his pulse. Nothing. He looked over at Padme and Obi Wan with a sombre expression on his face

"I am terribly sorry your highness" he began to speak "The king is dead" he informs her and despite Obi Wan holding her, Padme felt her knees buckle as she gripped Obi Wan's arms tightly, burying her head in his chest. Her father was gone and despite having Obi Wan and Anakin still with her, she still felt alone, she had been without her mother and now she had lost her father

Obi Wan placed his head on top of hers, pulling her close, "I'm so sorry my love" he tells her and deciding it was best to leave his brother to console his wife, Anakin quietly exits the room. The King was dead but Anakin sensed the danger was far from over.

* * *

As morning broke over the city of Theed, the following morning, the news were starting to spread that the King was dead and already there were some within the palace walls who were plotting to ensure his daughter, the Princess _**didn't**_ take the throne and become Queen. Some thought it was because she wasn't ready, that she was pregnant or that it was her choice in husband. Some didn't _**like**_ that the King insisted a Jedi marry his daughter.

 **But** there were those who insisted Padme was the **best** choice as Queen. It was her birth right and the people **wanted** her as their Queen. They had come to admire Padme and her husband Obi Wan along with his brother and the King's guard, Anakin.

One of those who felt Padme was not ready to ascend to the throne, was her father's oldest and dearest advisor, Palpatine. He was **not** ready to serve under a Queen and knew that the Jedi would be held in high regard, something he did **not** want and he would seek to ensure Padme would **never** become Queen.

* * *

Withdrawn, quiet and crushed, Padme sat at her vanity, simply staring at herself in the mirror - her eyes looked worn, red and dark like she had barely slept, her hair not combed and she was still in her nightdress. She looked down at her baby bump, placing her hands on top, as she felt the baby kick inside of her. She wanted to smile but couldn't.

Her father was gone. Taken from her so suddenly and she knew it wasn't Anakin's fault because he would have ensured he was well protected but now he was gone. She was going to be become Queen which would soon make her a Queen, wife and mother. She wanted to tell herself she could do this but right now she only wanted her father back.

Lost in her grief, she hadn't heard the door slid open revealing her husband Obi Wan until he had moved over towards her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "How are you feeling?" he asks, his voice soft and sombre as she places one hand on his, looking at him through the mirror

"I wish I could say better but I cannot believe my father, the King, is dead. I know Anakin was his best guard but I cannot believe he's really gone. Both my parents are dead" she sobs. Obi Wan wraps his arms around her, holding her close

"I know I can't take the pain away but I will be by your side through this time, protecting you and our child" he promises. Padme looks up at him smiling. She then gets to her feet, giving him a soft kiss

"Thank you Obi Wan, my love" she softly replies. It was at that moment, the door slowly opens and in steps Anakin. He did not look happy, but angry, Obi Wan sensed but also he hadn't slept since the attack, so he looked exhausted and worn.

"Anakin?" Padme asks "What's wrong, is everything alright?'" she asks as Anakin shook his head

"I'm afraid, your father's _friend_ Palpatine is trying to convince members of the court that you are too young to be Queen and the people of Naboo won't accept a Queen" he explains. Padme's eyes widen before, she without another word, stormed straight from the room leaving Anakin and Obi Wan left with no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Palpatine stood before the advisors in the throne room, dressed in his formal robes and a sincere look on his face, hoping to get **all** the advisors on his side. There were some that saw the King's daughter Padme, fit and strong minded to rule and make her father proud and weren't keen on Palpatine's words.

"You are clearly stricken with grief over losing your friend, the King that you have forgotten he has been training his daughter for years to become Queen and arranging a marriage for her to a Jedi, was to secure protection of this kingdom" one advisor pointed out as Palpatine scoffed

"She will merely be a pawn for the Jedi to use to control our planet. They claim to be peacekeepers but they only want allies" he argues back as another advisor, this one, mother to one of Padme's best friends Sabe and the only female on the council, speaks

"The Jedi do not seek to gain allies and wish one of their own a happy marriage and another was the King's guard. Padme **will** be the Queen the people deserve and her father would be proud of her. I'd advise you from making **any** more of your false statements" she warns right at the moment the double doors opened and in stormed Padme, following by Obi Wan and Anakin.

Her eyes glared at Palpatine as she neared him. "Palpatine" she spoke, gritting her teeth "My father would be disappointed that you have **scooped** so low as to try and take the throne from me. My father would be **disappointed** in his **friend** " she pointed out as Palpatine gave her a small smile

"My sweet girl, I was merely stating that in your current _condition_ that you might want to put unwanted stress onto yourself and that perhaps a _temporary_ leader should lead the people until you are ready" he suggests. Padme takes a deep breath, attempting to hold her temper

"I may be still upset over losing my father but I am ready. My father has been training me since I was a little girl. I have a husband and brother in law who will be by my side protecting me as well as advisors who believe I will make a strong queen for Naboo. I advise you, Palpatine, to hold your tongue" she snaps.

It was then, one of the advisors spoke once more. "It is settled then, in two days time, we will have a coronation ceremony which will make Padme our queen and Palpatine..." he pauses looking over him "Any more of your _**suggestions**_ we will charge you with treason and have you executed" he warns him. Palpatine is silent as Obi Wan and Anakin exchange smirks with each other.

Padme straightens up. "I'm sure my father would be _**disappointed**_ in you knowing that instead of grieving, you were planning to take the throne from his daughter. I won't be needing you as an advisor when I am Queen" she announces.

There is a gasp as she then exits the room, Anakin and Obi Wan move to follow her as the advisors quietly leave leaving Palpatine standing there. He glared down the hallway watching her move further away. If she thought she could get rid of him _**that**_ easily, she was mistaken.


	3. Chapter 2 - False Accusations

**Chapter 2: False Accusations**

As the sun began to set, the following day, Padme wasn't sitting at her window, feeling it's cool breeze on her skin, with her husband's arms around her. Instead, she stood surrounded by advisors, friends, royal guards and her people lining the streets of Naboo as they all farewelled their King. She felt her husband clasp his hand in hers as her brother in law stood beside her, in silent.

Padme then reached out and took his hand in her other hand. She didn't blame him for her father's death. He protected her family with his life and he was just as sad as she was. He was valued as her father's best and strongest royal guard. She felt the tears form in her eyes once more as she saw her father's coffin once more, with him lying so still. She broke down, falling to her knees.

Obi Wan was instantly beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "I...I...I thought I could do this Obi Wan" she sobs. "Knowing that he's never going to see his grandchild, saddens me the most" she cries. Anakin then kneels beside them.

"Perhaps you should take her back to your quarters" he suggested as Padme looked up at Obi Wan, with her now red brown eyes, shaking her head

"No! I want to say goodbye properly" she tells them. Obi Wan gives her a gentle kiss,

"Of course my love" he says and with Anakin's help, helped her to her feet and together, all three followed the coffin towards its final resting place.

* * *

Darkness had swept over the city, however one tower was still lit and that is where Padme knelt, by her father's burial site with Obi Wan and Anakin standing a few meters away. She didn't want to leave his side just for this one night, where she could say her final goodbye to her father.

Slowly, she rose to her feet, placing her hand on his coffin. "I promise you father, I will be the strong queen you have trained me for and your grand child will remember their grandfather for years to come" she promises turning back to Obi Wan and Anakin, when she notices four royal guards and a figure she **hadn't** wished to see on this night.

"Palpatine" she grits "What are you doing here?" she asks as Obi Wan and Anakin step towards her, watching him cautiously as he approaches. He lowers his head, sighing

"My dear, sweet Padme, I wish I didn't have to do especially on this night" he regrettably confesses. "We have discovered who was behind the attack on your father which saw him killed" he reveals. Padme gasps

"You did?" she asks "Who was it?" she asks as Palpatine looks over at Anakin.

"I'm afraid it is none other than the king's own protector and guard, Anakin Skywalker" he informs him seeing them all gasp

"What!?" Padme and Obi Wan exclaim as Obi Wan shakes his head

"Anakin is my brother and protected the king with **his** life. He would **never** plot to kill the king, knowing how much pain that would bring to Padme" he points out as Palpatine shrugs

"I'm afraid, some of the guards say otherwise and I'm afraid I **must** act on the wishes of the council and arrest Anakin on the grounds of murdering the king" he informs them. Two of the guards move to cuff Anakin's wrists

"Padme, you can't believe this!" he cried "Your father held me in the highest regard! I didn't want to see him killed!" he tells her as Padme looks back at Palpatine

"Palpatine, this is a mistake. Release Anakin right now!" she demands as Palpatine shrugs

"I am sorry _your highness,_ but I must do my duty" he simply replies and leaves with the guards with Anakin. Padme placed a hand on her husband's arm

"I don't believe Anakin had my father killed. This is a plot from Palpatine. I **will** clear your brother's name" she promises as Obi Wan looks down at her,

"I know you will but we will do it together" he promises kissing her tenderly. Little did he know, Palpatine _**wasn't**_ **finished.** Little did they both know, this would be Padme's fight, not only for the throne and her people but for her family.

* * *

Despite Obi Wan's suggestions that she should rest, Padme did **not** want to rest. Her grief had been pushed aside by anger and it was all at **one** man. Palpatine. He had arrested her brother in law **right** in front of her father's burial's site. The King's guard arrested at the King's burial site and for what, some crazy plot that he killed her father and because there were a few guards who _claimed_ he wanted him dead.

Obi Wan watched his wife pace up and down once more. He could sense she was fuming and **hated** waiting till morning to do anything.

"The **nerve** of that man!" she angrily snaps "At my father's burial site, on the death of his funeral!" she goes on "And Anakin!?" she exclaims "Anakin has been **nothing** but one of my father's most trusted loyal guards ever since he won the tournament three years ago. He has been a valued guard" she points out as Obi Wan nods

"He was crushed when your father died. He would have given his life and I know my brother, he always puts his life over others. Remember when he saved you and I on our first royal duty together?" he asks

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It had only been three months, since Obi Wan married Padme, entering into the royal family and given the title of Prince Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi, something which Anakin couldn't resist teasing his brother about. It was now time for their first royal duty together as a couple. The King had ensured that Anakin, his new royal guard accompany them._

 _It was a journey to the country side of Naboo to visit the people in the smaller villages and for them it was a chance to meet and greet the Princess and her new husband. Many were very much looking forward to the visit however there were those who despised the royal family and weren't afraid to let them know._

 _The carriage began its journey down the path which was lined with excited men, women and children, all excited to see the royal couple. Anakin sat in the carriage opposite them. He could sense his brother's nerves. He had_ _ **never**_ _done any of these kind of duties before and he was still coming into terms with his new role_

 _"Nervous, brother?" Anakin asks as Obi Wan shook his head, taking note of his brother's grin_

 _"Let us hope it's a positive welcome and nothing goes wrong" he admits as Padme takes a hand in his_

 _"It will, and they are going to love you as much as I do" she promises him kissing him on the cheek. They then heard the crowds happily call out and wave excitedly to them, prompting them to wave back. It was only a few meters into the ride, when Padme had the carriage stopped, taking Obi Wan's hand. She led him towards a group of children. Anakin standing protectively beside them._

 _"Aren't you all dressed beautifully today" Padme notes. Indeed the children from one of the local schools, were all dressed in their best formal dresses and suits. Three of the girls holding bouquets of flowers and aged from 10 - 12 years. They curtsied to Padme and Obi Wan_

 _"Princess Padme, we welcome you and your prince to our village" the first girl spoke in a clear, yet shy voice. Padme then knelt in front of the girls indicating her husband to join her._

 _"Obi Wan and I are very humbled to be in your village, are these flowers for us?" she asks as the second girl nodded_

 _"And we were wondering if we each could get a hug from you both?" she asks. Obi Wan chuckles as Padme smiles_

 _"Of course, that is very sweet..." however her sentence went unfinished at the moment Anakin stepped in front of them,_

 _"Padme! Obi Wan! Get down!" he cried, taking out his lightsaber as the school teacher pulled the students including the three girls back at the moment Anakin saw the attacker fire his blaster towards them, Anakin deflected his bolts however it was the second hidden shooter he didn't see coming, firing one shot in his left arm and right leg and a third in his stomach sending him to the ground_

 _"Anakin!" Obi Wan cried out moving towards his brother as more royal guards joined them ushering them to the safety of the carriage as the other guards rushed to help Anakin_

 _"Get him to a medical centre now!" Padme demanded watching them quicken with their orders. She turned towards a silent Obi Wan, placing one hand on his arm. "I promise you he will be alright. He saved our lives. He won't die" she promised as he turned towards her_

 _"It was still unsettling. Had it not been for Anakin, I could have lost you" he confesses wrapping his arms around her she felt his warm embrace. For their first royal tour together, it nearly killed them and the life of Obi Wan's brother._

 _End of flashback_

Thinking back to that day, Obi Wan knew he didn't want to stay in his quarters when his brother was in a cell and without a word, he hurried from the room stunning Padme who moved to follow him, but not before she was stopped by the **very** person she didn't want to see.

"Your highness" he sneers "I am dreadfully sorry about what has happened with Anakin, but it is the law and he has been accused" he informs her as Padme glares at him

"There is **nothing** for him to be accused of!" she shouted "Anakin protected my father with his **life**!" she exclaims angrily "This is **your** doing because **I** refuse to step down from the throne. Anakin **will** be found innocent!" she exclaims

* * *

Palpatine smirks, "You were always a stubborn, foolish princess and you will lose **not** only your brother in law but your beloved husband" he warns her. Padme gasps

"You monster" she replies as he only laughs

"You should have given the throne to me, Princess!" he exclaims as Padme rushes from the room desperate to find her husband hoping Palpatine hadn't enacted anything further to destroy her happiness.

Unaware of what was happening with Padme, Obi Wan had found his way down to the cell block and now sat outside his brother's cell. He looked through the bars at his brother's withdrawn, sombre face. He sensed the hurt Anakin was feeling.

"I sense your sadness Anakin, but do not worry, Padme and I **believe** that you are innocent and you will be freed" he promised as Anakin looked through the bars at him

"I sense you are telling the truth but Palpatine is **not** a man to be fighting against" he cautions him "As Ruwee's head guard, I witnessed **many** conversations which always saw Palpatine leaving in disgust. He is **not** a true friend of the King's. **You** must protect Padme" he tells him as Obi Wan shakes his head

"We will do that together as brothers, the council will see that you are innocent" he replies "I promise you brother" he adds right at the moment they both heard rushing footsteps

 _"Obi Wan!"_ came the panicked voice of Padme as Obi Wan and Anakin looked down the corridor seeing a distraught Padme running down the hall. Obi Wan was quick on his feet

"Padme, what's going on?" he asks as she only ran into his embrace

"Oh Obi Wan, he's horrible. Palpatine wants the throne and threatened to kill Anakin but to kill you" she sobs. Obi Wan looks straight at Anakin who only looked back at him. He watches as Padme tearfully looks up at her husband

"I've already lost my father, Anakin's been accused of a crime he didn't commit and I can't lose my husband" she cries. She looks up at him, gripping his arms "I **won't** let him win. I will become Queen of Naboo. I **cannot** let that man rule over the people" she tells him.

Obi Wan places a hand on her face, "And I will fight alongside you to free Anakin's name" he promises. He saw a small smile cross her face before she felt his lips touch hers in a romantic kiss. Palpatine wouldn't take their happiness away. He was going to fail.

* * *

Palpatine smirked from his office within the palace. He may have been removed as an advisor by Padme, but she was not queen yet and he would ensure she **never** became queen.

He would reveal her to be **nothing** more than a fragile scared little girl who relied on the Jedi for protection despite her objections and the _**love**_ she had for her husband. She will **never** see the throne.

The throne will be his and darkness will blanket the planet. He sensed through the force Padme was going to take him down with the help of her husband and now it was time to ensure _he_ was taken from her.


	4. Chap 3: Palpatine's Plot is Implemented

Author's Note - I apologize for this chapter having a cliff hanger ending. It was written for the Obidala 10th Anniversary Forum and I got overwhelmed with stories, collab parts and RL and so this story isn't quite finished but I plan on finishing it so stay tuned

 **Chapter 3: Palpatine's Plot Is Implemented**

Padme was awoken by angry shouts and Obi Wan's voice. She opened her eyes, gasping "What are you doing!?" she cried "Release my husband right now!" she demands getting out from the bed upon seeing her four guards restraining her husband with force absorbing cuffs.

The first guard shook his head "I'm sorry your highness, but we have orders that your husband was in league with his brother to kill the king and that he only agreed to the marriage to gain the throne for the Jedi" he informs her

Padme shakes her head "How **dare** you accuse Obi Wan of something like that. He and Anakin don't **want** the throne. This is all Palpatine's doing!" she cried as the first only shrugs

"I am only carrying out my orders, princess" he replies as she rushes to Obi Wan, placing both her hands on his face

"Obi Wan, I **will** clear your name. I love you" she cries as he nods

"Padme, you need to be careful. Palpatine is **not** a man you can trust any more. You need to be strong, protect yourself and our unborn child. There is darkness around this palace and you **must** stop him" he tells her before the guards pushed him from the room leaving her standing there, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Obi Wan was right. She **was** the one to take on Palpatine. She wouldn't let him take the throne and she was remembering how Palpatine always despised her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Your daughter clearly has her heart and mind set on helping to give the people what they want. They respect their princess" Palpatine notices, although there was a hint of disgust in his voice as he and Ruwee watched Padme greeting a small group of people who had come to visit the palace._

 _Ruwee smiles down at his daughter, "Padme is a special, strong minded girl. She has grown since her mother's death and she is determined to remember her mother through her duties and royal responsibilities" he points out as Palpatine looks down at the girl who was giving hugs to two small children_

 _"Yes, she is indeed special, perhaps it is all_ _ **too**_ _much for her. She might like the quiet life in the country side" he suggests. Ruwee looks over at his friend, surprised_

 _"Palpatine, my dear friend, I am thinking you have a problem with my daughter?" he asks "Do you not_ _ **think**_ _my daughter can rule Naboo one day?" he adds as Palpatine fumbles for a response_

 _"Of course not your highness" he lies "But it is still such a big responsibility for her, perhaps a temporary leader until she is ready. She will be grief stricken when you eventually die, my friend" he points out as Ruwee shakes his head_

 _"My friend, Padme will be fine. There will be no need for a temporary leader and by then, she will be married and the kingdom will have a Queen and King" he reveals. He then moves back inside leaving Palpatine glaring down at Padme who was collecting gifts from their visitors. Her father may think she will make a strong queen but Palpatine would ensure she_ _ **never**_ _sat upon the throne of Naboo_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

It was then Padme realized that **all** along Palpatine had been plotting against her, even her journey to Courscant where she first met Obi Wan and Anakin, he had been against. He was **not** taking her husband and her brother in law away from her and so she stormed from her quarters straight to the throne room, having been told Palpatine was addressing the council.

To her horror, she found Obi Wan and Anakin also there, cuffed and shackled with force sensitive collars around their necks.

"Palpatine!" she exclaimed "You have **no** right to do this! Obi Wan and Anakin did **not** kill my father! I am the **Princess** and soon to be **Queen!"** she declares "Release them right now and **leave** this planet and **never** return" she reveals as there is a collective gasp around the room however Palpatine just smirked, but it was Obi Wan who spoke

"Padme, right before you came the chamber, Palpatine gave the council an ultimatum..." he paused "Or rather he **threatened** the council with their lives" he corrected right before he felt the collar around his neck activate causing him to cry out. Padme's eyes widen in horror as she rushed to his side

"Stop! Leave him alone!" she cried as Palpatine shrugged

"He spoke out of turn, I cannot allow those words about a future king" he replies. Padme glares over at him

"Future king!?" she exclaims "You have **no** claim to the throne! You are a **former** advisor to the King and you have caused **enough** trouble" she points out however one of the advisors spoke up

"I am sorry your highness but Palpatine made a powerful statement reminding us that for years your father ruled Naboo without any help from the Jedi and in the last three years, there has been **more** unrest from some of the small villagers who see the Jedi as causing more trouble to come to the planet" he tells her as Padme slowly helps Obi Wan to his feet, her arms around him

"What are you saying?" she asks, already fearing the worst. The advisor swallowed the lump in his throat

"Since we have **no** other suspects in the death of your father and that Anakin Skywalker was the head guard with your father at the time of his death, he failed to protect him and wanted him to die and his brother, Obi Wan ensured us Anakin **could** always protect the King, he is also responsible for his death" he concluded. Padme, felt the tears in her eyes as she suspected what he was about to say

"No, please, they are innocent! Palpatine is manipulating you!" she cried as Palpatine remained composed as the advisor went on

"I am sorry your highness but the council is **forced** to inform you that should you keep defending your husband and his brother, you **cannot** rule Naboo and the only way you can become Queen is to agree that we **must** sentence Obi Wan and Anakin to **death"** he informed her.

Padme gasps, one hand over her mouth "No! I won't let you do this to them! I **will** find a way to become Queen with my husband by my side and his brother as my protector. There has **always** been those who opposed my father, that is nothing new. Palpatine has **always** hated me since I was a little girl and he is threatened by my marriage and now my unborn child" she cries

Palpatine nodded to the guards who moved forward to take Obi Wan and Anakin away. Padme places both hands on Obi Wan's face, passionately kissing him "I love you and I will save you both" she tells him before she painfully watches them drag her husband and Anakin away.

She glares back at Palpatine, "You have made a **big** mistake and I **will** stop you" she declares. Palpatine only smirks. His plans were unfolding, he was turning to the council over to his side and Padme was finding herself desperate and clinging to hope.


	5. Chapter 4 - Padme Fights Back

Chapter 4 - Padme Fights Back

As sunrise rose over the city of Theed, Padme never left her spot by the window. She watched how down in the courtyard, they were preparing for the executions of her husband and her brother in law. She had already made contact with the Jedi Council. Obi Wan and Anakin's father Qui Gon was on his way but she knew there would be **little** he could do to change the council's minds.

She placed her hands down on her stomach, a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't let her child grow up with their father or uncle and with **Palpatine** as ruler. Her father told her she would make a strong minded and kind Queen to the people and she knew she could **not** let Palpatine rule over her people. She was still staring out the window when she heard a voice quietly speak

"M'lady, I thought you might like something to eat?" she asks. It was her handmaiden and best friend Sabe. Padme shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, thank you Sabe" she replies. "I need to save my husband and brother in law before it' too late" she tells her as Sabe moves over towards her. Padme looked up to see her friend's worried and concerned face.

"Padme, please, you need to eat something, for the baby" she insists "I **promise** you we'll save Obi Wan and Anakin. My mother and I believe them to be innocent. She had no choice" she tried to explain as Padme gives her friend a small smile

"I believe you Sabe. I **need** to prove Palpatine is behind this. The Jedi Council can't help me because the advisors and Palpatine say it is their fault for the small uprisings that have been happening around the planet. This is **my** fight" she tells her as Sabe hugs her friend

"And I will help you" she promises. "The King would **not** stand for what Palpatine has done, and as a future Queen you **need** to stop him" she encourages her. Padme nods.

"Then we haven't got a moment to lose. Every second I waste here, I am close to losing my husband" she points out before Sabe moved to help her. If Palpatine thought that Padme needed the Jedi for her protection, he was going to find that Padme had been trained **long** before the Jedi arrived in the city. She wasn't going down without a final fight.

* * *

They had never really spend much time in the dungeons, only to bring in criminals. It was cold, dark, dirty with small animals scurrying around. For Anakin and Obi Wan, they **never** thought this would happen and they could sense the dark side surrounding the castle and Anakin could sense his brother's concerns for his wife and unborn child - the dark side was coming from Palpatine and if he already killed the king, the Princess was **not** safe.

Palpatine had taken **no** chances with the Jedi planning on escaping and had equipped special force resistants cuffs around their wrists and ankles securing them to the wall which prevented them from moving much. They were **now** aware that he had been planning this for a long time now.

"This is all my fault" Obi Wan heard Anakin confess "I should have kept closer watch on Palpatine from the moment I became the King's royal guard" he reveals. Obi Wan looked over at his brother as he went on "There was **something** not right about him and for a King's advisor, he was **too** focused on who will rule the planet Naboo if the King was to die" he adds

 _Flashback_

 _Anakin walked a short distance behind Ruwee who was talking with his advisor Palpatine. Anakin listened to how Palpatine was voicing his opinions on Ruwee's daughter and her new husband._

 _"I understand your concerns and as an advisor, you are right to bring up your concerns Palpatine but I know that my daughter having a Jedi for a husband, will ensure protection for not only her but for the city" he reminds him. Palpatine nods_

 _"I understand what you are saying your highness but I'm not entirely sure we can_ _ **trust**_ _the Jedi, history has shown how_ _ **some**_ _Jedi can be reckless" he warns him. Anakin tilts his head. He was talking about past Jedi who were among the lost twenty. Surely he didn't think_ _ **all**_ _Jedi were like them._

 _Ruwee looks back at Anakin "Palpatine, I have only known the Jedi for a short time now. I don't think they are_ _ **all**_ _like that. Anakin, here, fought in the tournament for my daughter's hand but rather follow through with the wedding, he told her to follow her heart" he reminds him_

 _Palpatine looks back at the young Jedi. "Considering he, himself had feelings for the princess, that information_ _ **surprises**_ _me" he admits. Ruwee stops in his steps turning towards his royal guard_

 _"Is that true, son?" he asks him "You also have feelings for my daughter and yet you allowed your brother to marry her?" he asks. Anakin glares over at Palpatine then back at the King_

 _"Your highness, it is true but when I saw my brother and the Princess together, I realised their love was stronger and she wouldn't love me in the way she looked at my brother" he explains "I am her friend and will protect her like the sister I have wanted, nothing more" he promises him._

 _Ruwee then laughs "There, you see Palpatine, my daughter couldn't be in safer hands" he reminds him going on "So you keep to council business and Anakin will ensure my and Padme's protection is left in his hands" he explains. He then moved on as Anakin moved past Palpatine. He glared back at him once more and Palpatine_ _ **knew**_ _right there that he_ _ **would**_ _not allowed the Jedi to stop him._

 _End of flashback_

Obi Wan looked over at his brother, "Why didn't you come to me to tell me about all this?" he asks as Anakin sighed

"And worry Padme?" he asks "You had just been married, I wanted you to enjoy your new life together rather than let you know about those who **opposed** your marriage" he admitted as Obi Wan sighed and Anakin knew his brother was thinking about his wife. "Padme **will** save us brother. She knows we're innocent" he tries reassuring him. However, not wanting to worry his brother more, Anakin remembers **another** time Palpatine tried causing trouble.

 _Flashback_

 _"I_ _ **know**_ _you had something to do with the attack during the Princess and Prince's tour of the villagers and if I hadn't sensed the attack, Padme and Obi Wan might be dead" Anakin points out as Palpatine smirks from his desk_

 _"My dear boy, I realise your job is to protect the King and his daughter but it is_ _ **my**_ _job to ensure that he listens to me and I did warn him to tell his daughter_ _ **not**_ _to go on the tour but she was stubborn" he replies as Anakin scoffs_

 _"Don't lie to me. I sensed your_ _ **hatred**_ _my brother and I from the moment he married Padme._ _ **You**_ _want the throne for yourself and according to other advisors, you wanted to marry Padme yourself" he points out. Palpatine shrugs_

 _"My dear boy, you are mistaken. The King takes my advice close to heart but unfortunately his daughter is too stubborn and that will see her killed" he reveals as Anakin glares at him_

 _"I can ensure you_ _ **no harm**_ _will come to Padme, her father or my brother as long as I am protecting them" he assures him "And if I discover you are trying to harm them, you_ _ **will**_ _be brought forth to the king" he warns him and with that exits the room as Palpatine smirks to himself_

 _"Then you, Anakin Skywalker, will have to be eliminated" he mutters to himself._

 _End of flashback_

However, little did Anakin and Obi Wan know, that Padme with the help of her friends, was intent on stopping Palpatine from taking over the city and killing her new family.


	6. Chapter 5 - Saving The Throne

**Chapter 5: Saving The Throne**

Cloaked and hooded and wearing a tan and beige coloured battle dress showing her pregnancy belly, Padme stealthily moved through the castle with two of her handmaidens Sabe and Motee. The castle had been put into lock down and Padme noticed there were red cloaked guards at every corner - guards that her father **never** had around the castle and she suspected Palpatine had something to do with this.

She was making her way to his office when all three were forced to pull back behind a corner, hearing voices coming towards them.

 _"Is everything ready for the Jedi's execution tomorrow?"_ one figure asked _"The master wishes it to be done just as the sun rises"_ the second replied before they both chuckled

 _"Then the princess will be all alone and will have no choice but to bow to Palpatine"_ they laughed. Padme glared from the shadows as they passed her. She was **not** going to ever bow down to that man. Padme then ensured the hallway was clear once more before she and her friends moved through the castle once more.

She was nearing Palpatine's office when she heard a sinister laugh. "So, you are more defiance than I thought" they muttered as Padme turned around to see Palpatine smirking at her.

"You monster!" she cried raising her blaster "I will **not** let you kill my husband and his brother! They did **not** murder my father!" she exclaimed "And he would be ashamed of what you have done!" she cried as Palpatine sneered

"Your father was a foolish king!" he snapped back at her "He thought you would be safe by marrying you to a Jedi but he was weak" he taunted as Padme did not lower her blaster.

"My father was **not** weak and the Jedi have been welcomed by the people because they will protect us" she informs him "I **will** become Queen" she reveals making him laugh even more

"My dear child. You are not worthy of the throne. You may be married but you're still the weak little girl I know" he scoffs. Sabe, tired of this man taunting her friend, fired her blaster straight at him however Palpatine only blocked the shot then he lifted her up throwing her into the wall behind them, knocking her unconscious

Padme's eyes widen and she still didn't lower her blaster "You're a Sith Lord!" she cried "You want to see the Jedi dead because you want to bring darkness to the kingdom!" she exclaimed as Palpatine sneered

"Lower your blaster princess and perhaps we can _**reason**_ their release and your banishment from the kingdom" he suggests as Padme shook her head

"And leave my people to your reign and darkness. My father did **not** train me to run" she tells him just as she hears footsteps running towards them. Palpatine then saw four more Jedi, lightsabers in hand - Padme recognised one of them as Anakin and Obi Wan's father, Qui Gon. Despite admitting there was **nothing** he could do, Padme should have knew he would come to save his sons.

"Palpatine" Qui Gon spoke in a stern, deep voice. "You will **not** destroy this kingdom and you **will** be held accountable for what happened to the King" he informs him. Palpatine smirks as Padme snaps

"I should have know from the **moment** you entered our lives that you were **nothing** but trouble and because of you my child will **never** know their grandfather" Padme angrily cries as Palpatine laughs

"And they also won't know their father or uncle" he reveals seeing her gasp as Qui Gon and the three Jedi move closer towards them.

"Your highness, get to the courtyard and stop that execution" he tells her as Padme nods but not before she fired one shot unexpectedly right in Palpatine's side. He cried out as Padme took off leaving Qui Gon and the Jedi to take on Palpatine. She had an execution to stop. She didn't know how but she would not lose her husband.

* * *

It was still dark when Anakin and Obi Wan were brought out from their cells, cuffed in force resistant cuffs making any escape attempts futile. Anakin and Obi Wan sensed darkness throughout the castle but they had also sense a familiar presence in that of their father and the Jedi. Padme may be strong but she would have also sought out the wisdom of their father.

Anakin decided to find out what was going on. "Bringing us back to your new _**king**_ " he scoffs at their captors. He cries out as one of the men enacted the cuffs sending a nasty shock through his body. "I know your master is involved with the king's death and Padme won't let him ascend the throne" he only tells him

The men both laugh "And **too** bad you won't be around to see what happens. You'll be dead and the princess will be banished from the kingdom" one of them reveals. They continued to lead them through the castle as Obi Wan realised that they **weren't** taking them to the throne room but outside in the direction of the courtyard.

They couldn't see much through the dark, except the light from the wall torches lit leading out into the courtyard. The courtyard was set for their execution - obviously Palpatine had hoped to carry out their executions in secret. The guards pushed them further towards two wooden blocks where two other guards stood holding an axe each.

Anakin exchanged a look with his brother as they were forced onto their knees before the wooden blocks. It is then they heard a voice cut through the air.

"Stop!" they cried.

* * *

 _ **Padme's Point of View**_

 _It was pitch darkness, with the courtyard lit by the orange flames from the torches but I made out the figures of my husband, brother in law and the guards, ready to behead the two prisoners._

 _I raised my blaster towards one of the executioners and fired seeing them fall back before firing on the other one which had the guards pull out their blasters at me._

 _"We are carrying out orders of the_ _ **new**_ _king" one informed her as I shook my head_

 _"He is_ _ **not**_ _the king. He has no claim to the throne and you are only following the murderer of my father!"_ I cried "Release my husband and his brother now!" I ordered them however another laughed

"We don't follow your orders, _your highness_ " he taunted "You're outnumbered any way sweetheart" he warned her as I smirked

"Don't be so sure" I replied

* * *

 _ **Minutes Earlier...**_

As Padme raced through the castle, she was soon join by another two figures. She recognised them from her wedding as fellow Jedi and Sabe's mother, one of the few council members who sided with her.

"Princess!" she cried as Padme halted in her steps

"I can't stop, I need to get to the courtyard and stop them from killing Obi Wan and Anakin" she tells them as the woman nodded

"I know but I wanted to tell you there are still those who will follow you and want to help you save the Jedi" she explains. Padme smiles

"Thank you, just tell me what we need to do" she tells them.

* * *

 _ **Present - Exterior courtyard**_

As Padme moved down the front steps, her blaster aimed at the guards, she spoke again in a firm voice. "I won't ask you again, release my husband and his brother now!" she orders but they only laughed once more at her.

Padme looks to the far left of the courtyard seeing one of the Jedi. She nods just at the moment the men's laughter was suddenly drowned out by the sound of lightsabers blaring to life, bring a blue and green glow to the courtyard. Padme smirks.

"Ready to surrender?" she asks them seeing them freeze into their place unable to stop looking around at the lightsabers surrounding them. The guards lowered their blasters just as they heard fighting coming towards them, windows shattering and Palpatine jumping from the window.

Palpatine glared over at Padme advancing towards her. She fired her blaster twice at him seeing him deflect the shots. "You think you have won, princess" he scoffs "Your father was a fool to think **you** could ever rule!" he snapped however he hadn't seen two Jedi free Obi Wan and Anakin from their resistants and hand them two lightsabers.

"Don't be so sure!" Anakin calls out to him as Obi Wan appeared behind him and using the lightsaber stabbed Palpatine straight through the chest. He leaned in closer towards him.

"You will **never** harm my wife again" he informs him before he watches him fall to the ground. Padme rushes into Obi Wan's arms, the two sharing a passionate kiss together as the dawn sun began to rise in the sky. Anakin took charge of leading the traitors towards the dungeons. He stopped alongside his brother and Padme.

"Your father was right about you, Padme" he tells her "You are strong willed and will be a Queen the people can look to" he reveals as Padme smiles

"I never believed you were responsible for his murder, Anakin. It was all Palpatine's plan to ascend to power and bring the kingdom down, but he is dead and my father can rest in peace" she admits, feeling a little tear in her eye as Obi Wan held her close before Anakin continued back into the castle with their prisoners.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Coronation

**Chapter 6: The Coronation**

 _ **Two days later...**_

It appeared that Palpatine's influence and control still remained within the city, with those followers lurking in the castle. Anakin had foiled another two attempts on Padme's life as she prepared for her coronation as Queen. It also would make Obi Wan a King something which Anakin couldn't stop teasing his brother about.

"So, do you prefer Jedi Knight King Obi Wan or just King Obi Wan?" Anakin asks for what seemed the 100th time. Obi Wan sighed. They were moving through the hallway towards his quarters he lived in with Padme.

"I think Obi Wan or brother will be just fine Anakin" he answers him but Anakin smirked

"Wrong, as the royal guard, I shall address you as King Obi Wan" he teases as Obi Wan rolls his eyes. Obi Wan then decided to tease his brother further

"Keep this up brother because I can have you demoted to dungeon guard" he taunts as Anakin shakes his head.

"Like Padme's going to let you demote her best guard" he tells him as Obi Wan smirks.

"Who's her husband?" he reminds him as Anakin rolls his eyes as they reached Obi Wan and Padme's chambers. They open the door to find Padme sitting at her vanity with Sabe styling her hair whilst Motee pulled out her outfit for the ceremony. Padme smiled at Obi Wan through the mirror as he moved over towards her giving her a tender kiss. Padme then looked over at Anakin.

"Is everything ready for the coronation ceremony?" she asks him as Anakin nods

"Security is high and I have guards posted at every entrance, the guests are on their way and the throne room is ready. The people have gathered out in the courtyard awaiting the crowning of their new Queen" he informs her.

Padme then gets up from her vanity and moves over towards Anakin, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Anakin. My father was right to make you head royal guard. I couldn't be in safer hands" she admits. Anakin gives her a small bow

"I would lay down my life for you, my Queen" he tells her looking over at Obi Wan "Although, not _**quite**_ sure about the _King_ " he teases. Obi Wan shakes his head as Padme smiles before she feels a small kick from the baby. She smiles as Obi Wan moves over wrapping an arm around her.

"The baby's kicking again, sweet heart?" he asks seeing Padme nod sharing another kiss before Padme turned back to her two friends. "Sabe, Motee, let's get ready for the ceremony and you two" she looks over at her husband and brother in law. "...can wait outside" she tells them as Anakin laughs.

"Not even the Queen and already she is issuing orders" he teases before he adds "I'm going to ensure security's still safe" with a bow, he exits the room as Obi Wan turns to follow him but not before he looks back at Padme.

"You know, perhaps a week on dungeon duty, will cease with his taunts" he suggests as Padme tilts her head.

"Obi Wan" she simply replies which only made him smirk before exiting the room leaving Padme to prepare for the ceremony with her two friends.

* * *

The crowds had gathered in the courtyard, the guests had arrived in the throne room. The guards lined the hallway. The advisors stood together at the front whilst an older man stood beside the throne holding the royal crown. Anakin stood by the entrance whilst behind the doors, was Padme.

She was dressed in a beautiful, long sleeved flowing deep purple dress with her long brown hair curled and pulled back into an elaborate hair style. Sabe and Motee stood behind her in their traditional handmaiden attire as Obi Wan stood beside her. He held out one of his hands as she placed one of her hands in his.

"You look beautiful" he tells her seeing her take a deep breath.

"I'm just happy to have you still by my side" she admits seeing him smile.

"You always will" he promised just as the doors opened to reveal all eyes on them. Anakin smiled at them before he started to lead them into the throne room. Obi Wan proudly walking alongside her. His hand in hers as she held her held up high and proud. She felt her child kicking a little inside her once more. She felt all eyes on her many of them smiling. They had been wondering when this day would happen, however for Padme. She didn't expect it so soon, especially while she was pregnant.

As they reached the throne, Anakin stepped aside as Sabe and Motee took their places on either side of the guest. Obi Wan gently kissed Padme once more before he watched her move up towards the throne where she took a seat on the plush, red velvet gold seat.

The older holy man moved carrying the crown and turned towards Padme. He spoke in a clear, firm voice.

"Do you solemnly swear to uphold our traditions and values to all people of the land?" he asks her. Padme looked out at the guests.

"I will" she answered as he went on

"Do you promise to make decision that will protect the people from those who will seek to destroy the kingdom?" he asks her

"I will" Padme replies once more.

"Do you promise to follow the traditions of previous Kings and Queens?" he asks as Padme nods

"I will" she says before he begins to lower the crown onto her head.

"Then I hereby crown you, Padme Naberrie Kenobi, Queen of Naboo!" he announces. He steps back as he watches Padme rise to her feet as he looks out across the throne room. "Long live the Queen!" he exclaims

 _"Long Live the Queen!"_ the guests exclaim _"Long live the Queen!"_ they continue to chant as Padme looks down at Anakin and Obi Wan giving them a small smile. It seemed like only yesterday she met the two brothers and here they all were, at her coronation ceremony as a family.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three months since she became Queen, three months since one of her father's closest advisors was discovered to be trying to take over the throne and three months since she lost her father, Naboo was flourishing under its new ruler, Queen Padme. She was heavily pregnant and everyone was ensuring she was comfortable whilst she conducted her business.

Anakin was her head royal guard, ensuring no harm came to her or her husband, his brother, the King. Still he was getting use to that new title, something Anakin didn't stop teasing about even _**after**_ he was given dungeon duty for a week. Obi Wan expected nothing less from his younger brother and was preparing for his new role - fatherhood.

Today, Padme was taking a small tour of the city whilst Obi Wan attended to the training of new guards whilst Anakin led the security protecting the Queen through the city. As Padme moved through the lower town, she waved to the people and stopped to collect flowers from some of the children.

"Thank you" Padme smiles at two young children who had just given her some more flowers, as she was getting back up to her feet, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach before shaking it off, not before Anakin was by her side.

"My lady, is everything alright?" he asks "Do you know to go back to the castle?" he asks as she shook her head.

"No, Anakin, it's alright" she assures him moving along to a nearby stall to admire some beautiful jewellery however Anakin was cautious and sensed Padme wasn't _**entirely**_ telling the truth. He called over one of his guards.

"Inform the medical centre that the Queen will be coming in to see the doctor and have the King notified that his wife will be checking in with her doctor" he whispers. The guard hurries off as he noticed Padme was slowing down. Anakin stepped up alongside her.

"M'lady, might we move in the direction of the medical centre and check in with the doctor" he suggests as Padme shook her head.

"Anakin, I'm fine, I wish to finish the tour and..." her sentence went unfinished as she gripped his arm, crying out in pain. The crowd all looked on curiously and worried as Anakin took action.

"Guards! Clear a path to the medical centre now!" he orders lifting Padme into his arms "And have the hospital on alert, the Queen's in labour!" he informs them as everyone scrabbled to clear a path for Anakin and their Queen.

* * *

The training of the new guards was coming along nicely and for Obi Wan, it was a nice break from his _king_ duties. He was watching the guards practice their fighting and blaster skills when one guard came running into the grounds.

"Your highness!" he cried as Obi Wan turned towards him. it was then he sensed a disturbance - involving his wife. He feared for what this guard was about to tell him.

"Your highness, Anakin says for you to get over to the medical centre right now. The Queen is in labour!" he exclaims. Obi Wan's eyes widen and without another word, rushed from the training grounds through the castle and towards the medical centre to be by his wife's side.

* * *

Security was on high alert as Anakin brought Padme into the centre and was seen to her private quarters immediately as doctors scrambled to help. Anakin waited outside as he watched them help his sister in law. He thought back to a few moments ago in the town, Padme had been brushing off the pain as nothing and wanted to finish her tour but the baby was coming and Anakin had acted on his instincts and soon there would be a prince or princess.

He then heard his name "Anakin!" they called out. It was Obi Wan rushing in with the guard Anakin had sent for him. He smiled as his brother stopped alongside him.

"It's almost time, brother" Anakin simply says as Obi Wan nods embracing him happily. "Now, get in there and be with your wife" he tells him watching Obi Wan rush into the room straight by Padme's side.

"I'm here, Padme" he tells her "You're doing well" he tells her seeing her look over at him. She was now in a long white gown and sweat dripping from her forehead. She looked over at him.

"Obi Wan" she breathes as they both heard the doctor

"Okay, your highness, it's nearly time" he tells her hearing her cry out once more as Obi Wan took hold of her hand, squeezing it which gave her the strength and support that she needed to continue.

* * *

Nearly three hours later, Anakin leant up against the door frame, watching the new parents admiring their beautiful, little prince. He was wiggling his fingers, cooing in his mother's arms as she smiled down at her little boy with Obi Wan's arms around her, sitting on the bed beside her.

"He's so beautiful" she smiles as Obi Wan nods.

"I think he has your eyes sweetheart" he nods as Padme shakes her head

"No, yours" she replies looking up at him where they shared soft, romantic kiss together before Anakin spoke, stepping into the room.

"So, does my little nephew have a name yet?" he asks "You know, Anakin is a strong name" he smirks as Padme shakes her head laughing as Obi Wan looks back at him.

"You already cause me enough taunting, I'm not giving you more ego" he points out. Anakin rolls his eyes before he places one hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you brother" he says, looking over at Padme. "You two are going to be wonderful parents whilst ensuring this kingdom has peace" he tells them as Padme gently rocks her little boy in her arms. It was at that moment, a name came to mind.

"Jacen, that's his name" Padme told them. "Prince Jacen Kenobi" she revealed. Obi Wan and Anakin looked over at her as she looked at her husband.

"Would you like to hold your son?" she asks him. Obi Wan nods taking his son from Padme's hands into his own arms. Anakin smiled at seeing his brother overwhelmed with emotion as he looked down at his son who was wiggling his little fingers towards Obi Wan. Padme watched her husband and son, bringing a tear to her eye, for she **almost** didn't have this moment if Palpatine had succeeded in executing him and Anakin. She may be Queen now but she was also a wife and mother now and **that** had been the biggest fight of her life - to have her family and the throne.

 _ **The end! But not quite, for I have decided to turn this series in a little trilogy , so look out for the next story entitled "Fighting for Family"**_


End file.
